


Inappropriate

by xxlovesuicide61xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, OHW, he's slightly psycho in this one, just a smidge, one hundred wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlovesuicide61xx/pseuds/xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: One Hundred Wednesday #7 He wants her. He shouldn't, but he does.





	Inappropriate

They all told me that I need to stay away from her. Repeatedly. But I can't. I want her. She doesn't know. I don't think they've told her. They're afraid. They see that she tolerates me. She'd never be with me, but they think the further away from her I am the better. "It's inappropriate," they say. "It's disgusting," say others. "It's against the law," is their final argument. They're wrong, though. I've checked. It's perfectly legal. In one year. But just not yet. This means nothing to me. I want her. I need her. And I will have her.


End file.
